(1) Field of Art
The present invention relates to a fixing appliance for connecting end portions of two substrates for electronic devices and holding the substrates at a predetermined spacing from a stationary member such as a chassis or the like. Particularly, it is concerned with a fixing appliance having an elastic pressing portion for pressing end faces of substrates in directions going away from each other.
(2) Prior Art
Heretofore, in holding two substrates with respect to a stationary member such as a chassis or the like, there has usually been adopted such means as shown in FIG. 1, in which two fixing means 2, each having fixing mechanisms at both end portions thereof are attached to a chassis 4 at one end portions thereof and in a mutually adjacent state, and substrates 6 and 8 are fixed at one end portions thereof to the other end portions of the fixing means 2. The other end portions of the substrates 6 and 8 are also fixed by the fixing means 2 or other suitable means.
However, such fixing means involve problems, for example, vibrations result in collision between end faces of the substrates 6 and 8 and the resultant shock causes a trouble or generates a creak. This tendency is marked particularly in the cases of substrates used in electronic devices which are loaded or mounted on automobiles or other transportation means. In an effort to solve such problems, there has been proposed such means as shown in FIG. 2, in which end portions of the substrates 6 and 8 are connected by tightening screws 11 through a connector plate 10. But, this means still involves problems such as a troublesome operation for mounting the substrates 6 and 8 and a poor working efficiency.